A New World Means A New Destiny
by Angel Of Darkness808
Summary: Kagome has finally completed the jewel and her journey, but it came with a heavy price. Now in need of a new beginning, Midoriko sends this time traveling Miko and her companion, Kirara, to a new world, where a new destiny awaits. KAGOMExJAK
1. Prologue Inuyasha: How It All Began

**A New World Means A New Destiny  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak III, & Jak X: Combat Racing Crossover  
Main Pairings: Kagome/Jak, Kirara/Daxter  
Summary: Kagome has finally completed the jewel and her journey, but it came with a heavy price. Now in need of a new beginning, Midoriko sends this time traveling Miko and her companion, Kirara, to a new world, where a new destiny awaits.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
Dedication: To my family that always supports me in writing and everything else.

* * *

Prologue Inuyasha: How It All Began…

_'SIT' -Thoughts  
_"SIT" -Talking

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Naraku is…dead. It's over! Finally it's all over!" I mumbled to myself, while still trying to catch my breath. I just sat there and stared at the spot where he used to be in front of me, the Shikon No Tama laying innocently in the dirt.

The feeling of excitement was coursing through my veins and I wanted to celebrate, I wanted to hug everyone and say 'We did it!', I wanted to finish this adventure with a happily ever after. But in the span of that five seconds, I forgot that the people I have fought along side of for the past three years had fallen into to the hands of death. Realization hit me harder than I thought possible, and I fumbled to pick up the completed Shikon No Tama before surveying the battle field.

My eyes widened and filled with tears, the excitement I felt wore off quicker than I thought possible because in my sight was the bloody, torn up bodies of my second family. They were strewn between the thousands of body parts that Naraku abandoned during the battle. My tears began falling and I didn't even realize that it was beginning to rain.

I began hearing a 'mew' sound, which caused me to look down. It was Kirara in her smaller form, she had a few scratches and her fur was soaked in crimson blood.

"Kirara!," I yelled bending down to take her into my arms. I didn't care that she was soaked in blood, all I cared about was that she was alive. She kept meowing to me, trying to reassure me that everything would be alright, but that only made me cry even harder. _'God! Kagome you were so useless! All that training was for nothing! You couldn't even protect your precious people!,' _I yelled to myself in my head.

"Shhhhh! Child, you must be calm and allow your heart to let go and gain a new beginning." A strong, soft, kind voice whispered.

"Huh?" I hiccupped through my tears, and looked up to see Midoriko in all her glory. I gripped Kirara tighter as we both gazed at the long dead legendary Miko.

"Child, you mustn't give up hope. With the last remnants of my power I'll let you begin anew. You'll start a new life in a new world, but be warned you have a new destiny that awaits you." Midoriko told me with a small smile adorning her face.

I thought about my life, what I went through to get where I am, and once I thought about it, it came to me that everyone I wanted to protect is dead and gone with Kirara being the only exception. The well was sealed now by Kikyo, in order to prevent Naraku from trying to go to my time after he found out I was from the future. The people I cherished had just died in battle, so with out anymore hesitation I decided to take Midoriko's blessed offer.

"Lady Midoriko…I'll take you up on that, but will Kirara be able to come with me? If not then I refuse." I announced with new found determination, as I rose to my full height with Kirara in my arm.

"I will allow you to take her, as well as anything else you desire, but there are conditions that will have to be met." She told me while looking into my eyes with a caring expression.

"There's always a 'but' isn't there. Alright I accept, but I want to know the conditions," I replied. _'There is no way that I'm going to be thrown into something again without knowing what I'm getting myself into,' _I thought in my mind, my tears fully stopping.

"First you'll have to revert back in age to around 4 years old; next you'll have to keep all of the memories you have currently as I have no such power to erase them; following that your looks will be altered, as well as your blood to correspond with the beings of that world, and with that will most likely come different abilities. I will also not be able to help you; and the Shikon, in order to truly disappear, will have to become apart of your power." She told me with a serious tone. I took a moment to memorize all of the conditions.

"I…I understand. I want to have a new life, I don't want to linger in the past forever, I want to…I want to…smile…a truly happy smile," I said to her while looking up to the sky.

"Mew, mew, mew," Kirara said, while rubbing her head on my arm in affection.

"I know Kagome, I know. So, please tell me what else you wanted to do?" she asked me.

"Could you please give me my family's weapons, along with my own?" I softly told her.

"Yes, of course, we can't have them lying around for people to steal." She answered, using some of the little power she had left, she created a necklace. On that silver necklace was silver miniaturized versions of Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku's Staff, Sesshomaru's Bakusagia and Tenseiga, Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Shippo's fox magic which took the form of a fox, Jaken's Staff of Two Heads, Kohaku's Chain-Sickle, my short bow that is made of dragon demon bone forged by Totosai, the Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa, and my arrows gifted from Kaede; as the charms. Midoriko then handed me the necklace, to which I put it securely around my neck, she also chanted a spell so it wouldn't fall off.

"Thank You, Lady Midoriko." I said to her with gratitude.

"You are welcome, now are you prepared to leave here forever?" she asked.

"Wait, can you do one last thing for me before we go?" I asked in alarm.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?"

"Give my family a proper burial, please I think they deserve that much."

"Yes, I believe they truly do deserve that much," she answered while releasing using a little more power. Their bodies disappeared in a flash and a big headstone appeared with flowers surrounding it.

"Thank You, once again."

"You're Welcome."

"I'm ready to leave, are you Kirara?" I asked the nekomata in my arms.

"Mew," she replied to me with the nod of her head.

I looked up to Midoriko and nodded my head to her. She began chanting in an ancient language that I didn't understand. When she finished her chant a portal opened and glowed a glow similar to the Bone Eater's Well, but navy blue. Kirara and I felt a pull from the portal and as we were heading into the portal, Midoriko yelled, "Good-Luck and Goodbye, Lady Kagome."

Shocked with the respect, I quickly looked back at Midoriko but she was gone. Though somehow, I managed to see the memorial stone placed for my family's grave. It read:

In memory of these great: friends, family, and warriors.  
Here lies:  
Inuyasha  
Shippo  
Miroku  
Sango  
Kohaku  
Rin  
Ah-Un  
Jaken  
Sesshomaru  
May they rest in peace and watch over the survivors from the legendary final battle for the Shikon No Tama.

When I finished reading the headstone, I allowed one last tear to fall, before my world went black with me hugging Kirara as close to me as possible.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Next Time On, A New World Means A New Destiny:**

**Chapter 1: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…The Beginning?**

* * *

Well that was the prologue and this is the first crossover like this. So if you have any questions, PM me or ask in your review. Hope you liked it and I've been wanting to write this for a while. Special thanks to my cousin Axel who will be helping me throughout the story. Again I hope you liked it and if you didn't, please click the back button and don't bother me. Please Review.

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/15/09

Last Revised: 6/4/12

**(P.S.: This Chapter has been redone and fixed because when I was preparing to continue writing I figured I might as well revise things. The basic things are the same but if you noticed I took stuff out and added stuff in to make it easier on myself. See you soon...Hopefully. :D)**

LATEST UPDATE:  
Since Inuyasha: Kanketsu-hen has long been released I felt the need to re-edit my story, so I took out a good number of things to make it close to the canon story-line, but there is changes in the story-line so my story can work. Those who have watched Inuyasha: Kanketsu-hen & remember how my story previously was written should understand why and if anyone wants to know why feel free to message me.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning!

**A New World Means A New Destiny  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak III, & Jak X: Combat Racing Crossover  
Main Pairings: Kagome/Jak, Kirara/Daxter  
Summary: Kagome has finally completed the jewel and her journey, but it came with a heavy price. Now in need of a new beginning, Midoriko sends this time traveling Miko and her companion, Kirara, to a new world, where a new destiny awaits.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
Dedication: To my sister for her birthday (June 3, 2011), she's seven now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…The Beginning?

_'SIT' -Thoughts  
_"SIT" -Talking

* * *

Kagome's POV

I groaned as I slowly began to gain consciousness. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a ceiling. I sat up with ease and noticed Kirara laying on the side of me sleeping, but what surprised me even more than I was already, was that Kirara only had one tail. _'I guess she got younger along with me, and I guess two tails would be kinda suspicious in this world,'_ I thought. Coming out of my thoughts I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a bed in one of the weirdest rooms that I had ever seen, there was a small stool, a dresser, an open window, and this strange looking green plant.

"I see you have awakened," an old yet wise looking man said to me. He had an afro that was starting to turn white, the afro was bigger than his head with a log going through it, the log also had some branches and a small bird's nest with a single blue and green egg on it. He had a white mustache and a white beard that just was starting to grow. He also had long droopy elfish ears and not to mention he was a bit on the green side. From what I could tell his eyes were black or really dark brown. He wore a maroon type shirt that had an orange collar, green shorts, and a brown sash as a belt. He had silver glasses, brown cuffs on his wrists, and high wooden stilt-like sandals on his feet.

I said nothing in return while gazing at him curiously. _'I accept everyone for who they are but I hope I'm not green.' _I said in my mind.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I am Samos the Sage, and you my dear, fell right out of the sky." He told me.

"Oh well, I'm Kagome and the cat next to me is Kirara." I told him with my now child-like voice.

"Well it's very nice to meet you my dear," he replied.

"Pardon me Mr. Samos, but would we be able to live with you since we don't have parents and we have no where to go? But we would understand if you said no, we wouldn't want to intrude anymore than we already have." I said to him, my voice getting quieter and quieter as I babbled on.

"Of course you two may live with me and you two wouldn't be intruding at all, but you need to meet my daughter Keira, and also Jak, and Daxter who also live here." He answered me while walking over to me and patting me on the head.

"Thank you very much Mr. Samos." I said to him brightly.

"It is no problem at all my dear and please just call me Samos. Now please wait here patiently while I go get Keira, Jak, and Daxter." He said while walking out of the hut.

Taking the chance, I stood up from the bed and went to find a mirror to look at my now four years old appearance. _'Man, I feel really short now,' _I thought to myself as I found a small mirror on the dresser. Taking a breath, I gazed at the mirror to see sapphire blue eyes staring back. I had long elfish ears that weren't droopy like Samos's ears and I wasn't green like Samos either, in fact I was rather tan._ 'Thank Goodness! Though I wonder why Samos is green?' _I thought. I had the same midnight black hair with a blue tint measuring to my mid-back and with the same style bangs just above my eyes. I was a rather chubby four year old but I can deal with that. Next I took notice of my clothes, I had on a small blue pair of shorts with a white shirt and blue open toed shoes. I also noticed that I had my necklace on, which is reassuring because I definitely don't want to lose it, and I also had on a green sash belt. I put the mirror down and went back up to the bed to wake up Kirara.

"Kirara; hey, wake up," I told her, while gently shaking her. Kirara had the same crème colored fur tipped with black on her ears, paws, and tail. She still had red eyes and a black diamond on her head. Like I mentioned earlier, instead of her normal two tails she now only had one.

"Mew, few more minutes…" she said while swatting my hand away with her paw.

I froze as soon as I heard that…_'No way!'_ I thought to myself.

"Um…Kirara…" I said back to her slowly while staring at her wide eyed.

"Yes, Kagome?" she asked back as she opened her red eyes and stretching.

"Uh, you can talk?" I finally asked her bewildered.

"Seems so Kagome," she stated while hoping onto my right shoulder. I blanked for a couple seconds after that still in shock.

"Okay…then that moment of weirdness past…I-," I started. _'Wait a minute, we're not speaking Japanese and we're speaking English fluently? What the hell?'_ I thought.

"What is it, Gome?" Kirara asked.

"We're not speaking Japanese, we're speaking English." I stated stumped.

"Maybe, it had something to do with this being a new world." Kirara said smartly.

"It must be."

Kirara just nodded her head and made herself more comfortable on my shoulder. Looking towards the door, I noticed that Samos and three kids had just walked in.

"Here they are Kagome, Kirara," he told me while pushing the three kids in front of him.

"This is Keira," Samos stated, pointing to a girl with big black eyes outlined with green, elf-like ears, and greenish blue hair. She wore a white shirt, purple shorts, and a brown sash. She also had blue open toed shoes like me.

"Hi," Keira said to me. In return I waved at her and said, "Hi."

"This is Jak," Samos said as he pushed forward a cute blue eyed, blonde haired boy, who also had elf ears. He wore a blue jumper with a white shirt, a white sash as a belt, brown cuffs on his wrists, and a brown hat. He wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

"And last and certainly the least, Daxter." Samos says putting his hand on Daxter's shoulder with slight hesitation. Then I see a small buck toothed, dark blue eyed, red haired boy with elf ears in front of me wiping Samos's hand off his shoulder. He had on a red shirt, white pants, and brown sash. He had brown cuffs and brown open toed shoes.

"Keira, Jak, Daxter, this is Kagome and she and her cat will be staying with us starting today." Samos told all three kids. They all nodded to him.

"Keira, would it be all right if they stay with you in your room?" Samos asked his daughter.

"Sure Daddy! It'll be like having a sister!" Keira answered with a big smile. He nodded and smiled back at her, then he left the room. We stood there in awkward silence which I could not stand.

"So…um…this is Kirara, she's a rare species of cat and the last of her kind or so I've been told." I said to them while pointing to the cat on my shoulder. It broke the silence, and explained Kirara's looks and origin which made me very happy.

"Mew, hello." Kirara said to them obviously not minding what I said about her. They gasped and quickly ran up to me, closing the distance that was once between us.

"That's so cool! Your cat's so cute." Keira said to me while gently petting Kirara and making her purr.

"Yea, that's pretty cool." Daxter said while making a move to pet Kirara, but Kirara bit his hand before he could.

"OWWW, stupid Furball," Daxter yelled.

"Kirara, don't do that." I scolded her and she just mewed in response. I noticed that Jak wasn't talking, which I was a little confused about but it didn't seem right to ask about it. _'Well, isn't this the start of some beautiful friendships.' _I thought.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the years went by, I learned that Jak was mute, which was okay with me, I'll accept him for who he is no matter what. Samos became like a father figure to me even though he seemed to always be talking about the precursors. Keira became like my sister that I could tell the stuff I couldn't talk to Dax or Jak about and she is the only one to know of my crush on Jak, I think. Daxter is kind of an annoying brother that keeps everyone smiling, but also a best friend to me. Now Jak, he's kind, sweet, cute, and my crush, but despite all that, I'm very close to him and he's one of my best friends.

Another thing is that we have all grown and changed. I still have my same hair to my mid-back, my same sapphire blue eyes, and my same elf-like ears. My outfit changed into a black bandeau top which showed my tanned stomach as well as my blue crescent moon 'tattoo' on my right hip, black cargo pants, and I had some black open toed shoes. I also had a white belt, white goggles that I wore around my neck, and white fingerless gloves adorned my hands. Oh, and my necklace was still around my neck right under my goggles, but I currently have not been able to use the weapons because my body isn't trained enough to handle the tolls they take, though I am still in pretty good shape I need to be in even better shape to use them.

Kirara was the same crème colored nekomata that she was before with black fur on her ears, paws, and tail. She still only had one tail, her eyes were still red, and she still the same black diamond on her forehead. Kirara was probably the only one that still looked the same. But Kirara acts much more childish now than she did back in the Feudal Era.

Samos didn't have an afro anymore and his now fully white hair seemed to wrap around the log. He also had a long beard and mustache, his long elf-like ears still dropped, and he was still green. Samos now wore a green shirt, a pair of green shorts with a light brown sash, and he still had the same sandals. He also still wore his silver glasses and now had a staff which I suspect he uses as a cane. Oh, and the egg hatched and now the bird, kind of like, flies around his head.

Keira now wore a tight shirt with a v-neck line that stopped above her waist, and it also had a brown strip that went around the bottom of it. She had bandages wrapped on her feet and arms. She also had purple Capri pants that had light purple designs with leather belt-like wraps at the end of the pants and brown open toed shoes adorned her feet. She had a black belt that had purple suspenders in the front that led to a purple choker that she wore on her neck. She wears goggles around her neck just like I do, but hers were gold, her hair is still green and blue, and she also kept it short, with her same eyes of course, and she had cuffs on her wrists that poof out at the end.

Daxter wore a white long sleeved shirt with a red vest-shirt-type-thing that went past his thighs and stopped just above his knees. He also had on white Capri pants with the brown belt-like wraps at the end of it, and brown open toed shoes. He had a brown belt around his waist, brown gloves and brown goggles on top of his head. His eyes were the same color blue and his hair was now blonde at the roots leading to orange then red tips. Oh, and did I mention he still has buck teeth.

Jak, hmm, let's see, he's strong, brave, adventurous, mute, and hot-I mean good looking-I mean-I have a crush on him so sue me, but that's not the point. Jak now wore a blue shirt that went to his knees and the bottom was rimed with brown leather, a white sash and a brown leather belt over it. He also wore white pants with brown open toed shoes. He had sliver shoulder armor on his left shoulder, and sliver armor on his left arm with bandages wrapped on both his arms. He had a silver ring in front of his chest and leather that held it into place, and also brown goggles adorned his head. He now had green roots that turned to blonde with his hair defying gravity.

Well anyway, currently we're heading to the docks to go to Misty Island and by 'we' I mean Kirara, Daxter, Jak, and I seeing as we've always been together since the day we met so long ago.

End Kagome's POV

* * *

Samos's POV

"I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father, and my father's fathers, failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that liter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall." I said while quickly continuing.

"Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders…of a young boy and…a young girl…oblivious to their destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would they want to listen to old Samos the sage, anyway? I'm only the master of Green Eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! So it seems the answer begins not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries it begins with but a small act...of disobedience." I finished off.

End Samos's POV

* * *

Daxter's POV

We were on the fisherman's boat, which we borrowed without permission, heading to misty island, when I fell out of that dumb boat, _'God I hate boats,' _I could hear Kirara laughing and I could see Jak roll his eyes at me. Then finally the only person who's nice to me, Kagome, helps me back on to the boat. I fall back and I could faintly hear and see Jak and Kirara still laughing at me. We soon arrived at Misty Island, getting off the boat I said, "Hey! Uh, guys? Old Green Stuff told us not to come here."

"Mew, oh you speak up now Daxter." said that stupid Furball, Kirara.

"Shut it, Furball!" I screamed to that little rat.

"Guys just be quiet and come on." Kagome said. I shut up and gave that Furball one last glare.

As we walked towards a big boulder I saw a lot of giant bones and well…mist.

We quickly walked up to the boulder and hide behind it, as a mysterious man and a mysterious woman appeared out of nowhere and were FLOATING, in front of a pack of Lurkers. Well weren't they gutsy.

The mysterious man had blonde hair that kind of flowed behind him, a white beard, and white hair that grew out to blonde. Um well, his right arm was made of red metal up to his elbow and that arm was sleeveless, while the other was long sleeved. He adorned a blue closed coat type of thing and he also wore red knee pads with bandages on his feet and shins, with no shoes. He had a metal belt type thing that had iron balls attached. _'HAHAHAHAHAHA! Iron balls!' _I cackled in my head. Oh, and his eyes were gold with black pupils. He was also grey, no blue, no blue violet, whatever you know what I mean. _'What an ugly weirdo.' _I stated in my mind.

The mysterious woman had white hair that turned to blonde, then it turned light brown, that went to her thighs, and the same eyes like the man, and was the same color skin wise as well, but her face was black then the man's skin color and black again-think vertically. She had long brown gloves past her elbows with a brown and red v-neck tube top, and let me tell you it showed a whole lot of cleavage. She wore brown pants and a brown belt, red boots, red knee pads, and a weird mask like-thing on her head. _'Not a looker. Not. At. All.' _I thought shaking my head.

I heard the mysterious man say, "Continue your search for artifacts and Eco." Then he breathed in deeply, "The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do."

And then I heard the women say, "Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time."

We moved away quickly to avoid the Lurkers, and then we just went on exploring the island further in. Pretty soon we found ourselves in a dome like area where there was a pit with black stuff in it.

"What are we doin' here anyway, guys? This place gives me the creeps." I asked while following them closer to the pit.

"Curiosity…" Kagome stated while glancing back at me from her position next to Jak.

"But curiosity killed the cat." I told her.

"HEY!" Kirara yelled from her position on top of Kagome's shoulder. _'Heh, stupid Furball,' _I thought to myself.

"That's true, but satisfaction brought it back." She told me while ignoring Kirara's outburst. Continuing forward, I tripped on something, pushing myself up, I looked to see what it was. I also saw the others laughing at me, even Kagome, darn.

"Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk!" I stated while picking up the thing that looked like a cylinder with stupid writing on it. I walked over to Jak, Kagome, and the rat who were staring at the pit.

"Eek, what is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly." I stated.

"Maybe it's a type of Eco Daxter." Kagome told me.

"Yea, maybe," I replied.

Looking at the Precursor junk in my hand I said, "The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?' Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me, they must have been real losers." I threw the thing up and Jak caught it and it started to glow red.

"Wow! How did ya do that?" I asked while Kagome and Kirara looked equally amazed.

"Wow Jak," Kagome said. Jak just shrugged in reply, meaning he had no idea.

An armored Lurker showed up out of no where, and I hid behind Kagome and Jak.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble!" I told them.

Jak ran up and threw the precursor item at him, and it exploded killing the Lurker, but sent Jak flying into me, which sent me flying into the dark ooze.

"AHHHHHHHH," I yelled.

End Daxter's POV

Normal POV

Kagome, Jak, and Kirara were looking over the pit with worry. Then all of a sudden, something came shooting out. Quickly they made their way over to see what it was.

"Man that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, had you listened!" The thing said with Daxter's voice.

"D-Daxter?" Kagome asked while stuttering. Jak took a quick glance at her before looking back at the now yellow-orange furry rodent called Daxter.

"...Whaaaaaat?" Daxter asked noticing the weird stares.

Kagome and Jak say nothing, but Kirara couldn't resist and just had to say this, "So who's a Furball now?"

"Huh?" Daxter said. Daxter noticed his hand was furry and orange then he started to panic.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Daxter screamed.

Daxter took deep breathes then said, "Okay…okay…I'm fine…I'm fine." Daxter then proceeds to look down to see his furry orange feet, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed again.

Kagome sweat dropped from Daxter's screaming and stood up normally, along with Jak.

"Hey Jak," Kagome called, Jak gave Kagome a curious look. _'Oh, he's so cute.' _She thought to herself.

"They probably heard Daxter scream all the way in Sandover," Kagome stated looking back at Daxter. Jak chuckled at this and nodded his head, _'Probably with his big mouth.'_ He thought to himself. Kirara was still laughing at Daxter's predicament from Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

Sometime later at sunrise, they were back in Sandover outside Samos's hut. Daxter tried to sneak in, but as soon as he took a step Samos awoke from his meditative state and asked, "What in green-tarnations do you four want?"

Kagome, Jak, Kirara, and Daxter stepped in to the hut quickly. Daxter was in panic and stutterd, "We-we-we was, they was, I-I was-,"

He was cut off by Samos saying, "Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the four of you went mucking around in the only place that I told you not to go: Misty Island!"

"Well when you put it that way-," Kagome started, but was cut off by Daxter.

"That's right! And then we-," Daxter began, but was cut off by Samos again.

"And, Daxter, you finally took a much-needed bath. But in a bath tub filled…with Dark Eco!" Samos finished off.

"See Daxter, I told you it was a type of Eco." Kagome said, but was ignored. _'Gosh, first people are cutting others off, now they ignore me. Why I outta…'_ she thought to herself.

"Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?" Daxter yelled at Samos.

"I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides...I couldn't help you if I wanted to," Samos stated simply.

"Whaaaaaat?" Daxter yelled in shock.

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Akaron, the sage, but he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile." Samos told Daxter.

"The only other way north is by foot through the Fire Canyon. But, its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't just walk through it!" Samos finished off.

Throughout this whole argument, Jak and Kirara were watching the exchange with calm expressions. The result was a shocked Daxter, an indifferent Samos, and a depressed Kagome.

"Mew, Jak maybe we should cheer up Kagome." Kirara told Jak secretly wanting to play match maker. Jak nodded and walked over to Kagome and just as he was about to tap Kagome on the shoulder, Keira came in.

"But you could fly over it!" Keira said. Everyone looked to her direction.

"If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield…I just happen to be working on that very thing this moment. All I would need was 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy?" She continued.

Daxter then tried to impress Keira by showing his non-visible muscles by doing multiple poses. Keira isn't impressed by Daxter at all though and just ignores him.

"Yes, Keira, that might work. But where are a boy…and a half…a girl…and a cat…going to get 20 Power Cells?" Samos asked his daughter.

"From the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds, just waiting for some brave adventurer or adventurers to find." Keira said raising her eyebrows suggestively at Kagome and Jak.

Kagome, who was out of her depression, and Jak looked at each other in the eyes, blushed and quickly looked in the opposite direction while not taking notice of each others blushes.

Daxter pointed to himself and said, "Well, we've got one brave adventurer, at least." Everyone just rolled their eyes at Daxter.

"Brave adventurers? You four couldn't find your way out of the village without training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock." Samos said while pointing to his warp gate.

"Uh, we won't find any more of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!" Daxter told Samos.

"Shut up already, Daxter," Kirara yelled jumping off Jak's shoulder.

"Why don't you stupid," Daxter yelled back.

"Get in there before I turn you all into ferns!" Samos yelled at them.

Kagome and Jak nodded to each other and grabbed Kirara and Daxter, and quickly jumped through the warp gate. They arrived at Geyser Rock which was an island that wasn't that big. They walked down the path, listening to what Samos and Keira had to say through the communicator, and collected Precursor orbs, jumped spikes, and attacked the dummies. They came across the first power cell which was in the middle of the path.

"Alright guys, three more then we can head back." Kagome said while looking at the communicator that had a list of everything in the area. They all nodded and got another power cell by finding seven Scout Flies. Keira told them over the communicator that she had sent out Scout Flies to find Power cells but they were all captured by Lurkers and she said she had squads of seven in different areas.

"Mew, Let's hurry I'm hungry," Kirara announced with her stomach rumbling.

"You're always hungry you stupid…thing," Daxter yelled.

"So are you," Kirara yelled back.

Kagome and Jak were both getting sick of their fighting even though they used to do it before, it seemed to have gotten worse with Daxter's new form.

"Okay, stop doing that fighting which is flirting thing already. By the precursors, if you guys want to like hook up, Jak and I won't stop you." Kagome told Kirara and Daxter while crossing her arms. Jak nodded his agreement.

Kirara and Daxter shut up, till what Kagome said registered in their head.

"We do not like each other!" the two yelled together.

"Could've fooled me," Kagome stated.

"Well what about you and Jak," they yelled back

"What about us?" Kagome asked them.

"The way you two like each other," they said.

"Yea uh, we're best friends. Where have you guys been?" Kagome answered while silently cursing that they were only that. _'Damn,' _Kagome thought but little did she know that Jak thought that too.

"Right," they said sarcastically, still not realizing they were saying things in sync, which probably would've started a whole other argument.

"Well let's get moving we're wasting time, and if you guys won't stop arguing, you guys should just stay with Samos." Kagome told them in annoyance.

Kirara and Daxter just nodded, and secretly promised to stop flirt-fighting. They found the next power cell by opening the precursor door. Nobody said anything, still being annoyed from there last friend fight. The final and last Power Cell was found on top of the cliff.

"Awesome let's go down to the warp gate guys." Kagome said taking a seat at the end of the hover pad. Jak, Daxter, and Kirara jumped on the hover pad. Jak was channeling Blue Eco, which can speed-up a persons movement, to get the hover pad to move. Once they were by the warp gate they jumped through to land in Samos's hut.

_'Finally my new destiny begins…' _Kagome thought to herself before landing in Samos's hut.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Next Time on, A New World Means A New Destiny:**

**Chapter 2: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…Am I really in over my head?**

* * *

Well that was Chapter 1, I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it took a while, but I got it out. Any questions just ask, and if you noticed I've decided to do Jak X: Combat Racing. I will not be including Jak and Daxter: The lost frontier (Maybe I'll make it a spin-off) after Jak III because I have decided that it isn't part of the Jak and Daxter series family, simply because it was kind of retarded, no offense to those who like it. I own it simply because I'm such a huge fan of the series, even if that game sucked. You would have to wait for that though if I decide to make that spin off.

Oh, some things you might want to know:  
~Kagome can't use all/any of her weapons except the bow and arrow because her body needs to be trained again even then her power is limited.  
~Jak has a crush on Kagome. Kagome has a crush on Jak.  
~Keira doesn't like Jak that way (romantic way) and wants Kagome and Jak to get together.  
~Daxter does not have a crush on Kagome.  
~Kirara and Daxter will get together.  
~Tess won't become an ottsel.

Any questions don't be afraid to ask, I'm going on a trip for a week so I won't be able to work on my story. _(NOTE: That trip messed my schedule up, way back in 2009, as I got injured because that was a soccer tournament trip.)_

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 7/13/09

Last Revised: 6/4/12

**(P.S.: This Chapter has been redone and fixed because when I was preparing to continue writing I figured I might as well revise things. The basic things are the same but if you noticed I took stuff out and added stuff in to make it easier on myself. See you soon...Hopefully. :D)**

LATEST UPDATE:  
Just fixed some minor errors, there was no major change here.


	3. Chapter 2: Am I really in over my head?

**A New World Means A New Destiny  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak III, & Jak X: Combat Racing Crossover  
Main Pairings: Kagome/Jak, Kirara/Daxter  
Summary: Kagome has finally completed the jewel and her journey, but it came with a heavy price. Now in need of a new beginning, Midoriko sends this time traveling Miko and her companion, Kirara, to a new world, where a new destiny awaits  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
Dedication: To my reviewers and my cousin's that graduated Class of 2010! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…Am I really in over my head?

_'SIT' -Thoughts  
_"SIT" -Talking

* * *

Daxter's POV

"Good training, you four. But that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead!" Samos told us as we arrived through the warp gate.

"Aaaah, they're noooo problem! We got the moves, eh Jak, Kagome? We'd love to stay and chat, Big Green, but we're uh, itching to get on with our adventures," I said while looking towards them. Kagome gave me a smile with a thumbs up and Jak nodded to me.

"Fine, fine, 'adventure' away then. And while you're out 'adventuring', why don't you make yourselves useful? My darn, Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out, why don't you? Follow the lamps. They'll take you right there. Now…all of you…GET OUT OF HERE!" Samos yelled at us with his stupid loud voice.

While walking out of the hut we heard Kagome mumble, "What crawled up his butt and died?"

We tried not to laugh out loud, Jak didn't need to worry, but Kirara and I did.

End Daxter's POV

Kagome's POV

"Mew, doesn't it bring back memories, Kagome?" Kirara asked me referring to the way Samos was ordering us around.

I winced a little on the inside, I should have moved on already, but it's still a touchy subject I mean you can't just lose everyone and then be okay with it. To tell you the truth, I've had a few nightmares about my other life in the past.

"Yea Kirara…" I stated and with that I got lost in thought.

**Flashback**

"Wench, make me some more ramen!" Inuyasha yelled at me. He was a silver haired, amber eyed, doggy eared, hanyo, which is the term used for a person who is half human and half demon. He wore the robe of the fire rat with his sword Tessaiga at his side.

I was so annoyed at my newly adopted brother, that I threw the ramen at his head and yelled, "Sit! Go make your own."

At this time we were at Kaede's village resting with everyone. I decided to find Sango so we could continue my training. I soon found her sitting on a hill overlooking the village.

"Hey Sango, could we continue my training?" I asked her.

"Sure Kagome just let me change." She answered and walked behind the tree. Sango had brown hair, brown eyes, and she was a taijiya which is a demon exterminator. She had a pink kimono top with a green bottom on as her casual attire and wore her black taijiya suit with her pink armor as her battle attire. She also had hidden poisons throughout her outfit, other types of weapons were also hidden as well, and she had Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

When she came out she was in her taijiya uniform. She handed Hiraikotsu to me, I took it with a grunt trying to get used to its weight, and put it on my back.

"Now go warm up with Hiraikotsu, then we'll practice defense." Sango ordered me, and man can she be a hard core trainer. Finishing that, Sango came at me with her Katana and I quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu and lifted it above my head to guard. My footing was begging to slip, and Sango noticed.

"Be strong Kagome!" Sango yelled at me. I immediately tried to pick it up, and it worked, so I managed to throw Sango's Katana off, and moving from there I threw Hiraikotsu at her, but she blocked, and hit Hiraikotsu which made it go to the opposite side of the field. I growled from my position, and took off to get to Hiraikotsu, Sango went to slash me, but I jumped and flipped in the air. Making it to Hiraikotsu, I grabbed it just in time to swing around and block another attack. _'This is going to be a long day.' _I thought to myself.

After my training with Sango it was around noon, so I went to prepare lunch with Kaede, no matter how sore I was I could never just abandon my other duties. When we all ate, I decided to train with Miroku for the rest of the day. Miroku was a jet black haired, violet eyed monk. He wore his monk robs of black and violet blue, and on his right hand was the wind tunnel, given to his grandfather from Naraku as his curse that is passed down generation to generation. It was sealed with subjugation beads. He also had his staff.

When the sun had set I was ecstatic, I had final completed training with Miroku. Not that I didn't like training with him it just means that I'm finally getting stronger.

"Thanks Miroku for teaching me and helping me out." I told him while hugging him.

"Not a problem Lady Kagome." Miroku stated. All of a sudden he groped me so I pulled away from him and slapped him.

"Not even for my accomplishment can you not be a pervert, huh?" I asked him.

"You wound me Lady Kagome," he replied while putting a hand to his heart. I just laughed and began my way to Kaede's hut and only the gods know where Miroku went.

On the way to the hut something or rather someone jumped into my arms.

"Hey Shippo," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" Shippo asked.

"Well you just did but go ahead." I stated.

"Kagome will you be my new mom?" he asked timidly. I was shocked but I broke out with a smile, this was exactly what I wanted.

"Of course Shippo! We can do the demon blood bond, just like I did with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I told him with a fox grin. _'I'm probably going to change looks again,' _I thought.

When I bonded with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I gained elf ears like Sesshomaru, a blue crescent moon located on my right hip that took the place of my scar from when mistress centipede bit out the Shikon No Tama, one pair of stripped lines on my cheek like Sesshomaru's but black and slightly jagged. My midnight black hair gained a silvery blue tint. My sapphire blue eyes glowed a more surreal color and also gained silver specks, and I filled out more, so I had a nice curvy figure. I also gained fangs, my nails sharpened slightly, and I also got new powers. My new powers from that blood bond allowed me to use their swords though I had to train my butt off to actually control them and use their techniques successfully. The only other power I gained was a whip similar to Sesshomaru's poison whip, that I charge with my pure spiritual energy.

"Yay!" he yelled.

During the next full moon I completed the demon blood bond with Shippo. After the bond was finished Shippo was snuggling into my arms. The only physical change that happened was my eyes gaining green specks, and I gained a new power again, that power being the control over Fox-fire, also known as Kitsune-bi.

**End Flashback**

"Hey! Kagome wha-" Daxter asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"We're here," Kirara spoke cutting Daxter off. _'Thank you Kirara.' _I thought to her mentally.

"Huh?" I so smartly replied. I took in my surroundings, Jak and Daxter were looking at me curiously, and there were white tent-like balloons tied over the Green Eco vents with rocks closing them off. Green Eco was a healing type of Eco, very helpful.

"Let's get this done," I told them hurriedly.

Once we finished smashing all the five rocks so the vents were open, the last vent ended up having a Power Cell, so we had a total of five Power Cells according to the stats on the communicator.

"Mew, how weird…" Kirara states as Jak picks up the Power Cell and puts it in his bag.

"Well not really ya' white little Furball," Daxter arrogantly mumbles. Kirara then reacts with a slap against Daxter's head with her tail.

We then headed back to Samos's hut to talk with Keira and to avoid the crazy Samos for a little while. _'Gosh he's becoming like my grandfather whose obsessed demons except he's obsessed with the Precursors or maybe he's past obsession…' _I thought aimlessly.

"Hey Keira," I greeted as we saw her working on the Zoomer.

"Hi guys," she said and stopped working on the Zoomer.

"Hey baby! Whaddyo say you and I go crusin' on this A-grav Zoomer?" Daxter said to Keira as we entered the bottom part of the hut.

"Rule number 1: I DON'T date animals," she told him pointedly. Kirara, Jak, and I were watching the exchange with amused expressions.

"Awww, you don't know what you're missin'." Daxter replied. Then he mad suggestive bouncing motions with his hands. Jak and I whacked Daxter in the head for being so perverted. I noticed that Kirara looked away pissed, giving me more proof that she likes Daxter.

"Listen, if you need something to keep you busy, my father always talked about an ancient Precursor pipeline hidden deep underground. Some of the pipes end in vents from which Eco flows freely, and some have been capped off so that the Eco is sealed back. There must be a way to turn the capped vents on, I traced part of the pipeline back to the Forbidden Temple. Maybe you should look there for some type of switch." She instructed us getting the hint that we didn't know what to do next.

"Thanks Keira!" I exclaimed.

"No problem," Keira told us.

She then headed back to work as we walked down to the village. We went to talk to all the villagers to see what they wanted before heading out to the Forbidden Jungle. The first hut we entered was the Mayor's hut, which was a giant windmill-shaped hut, with the windmill not moving like it should've been. The Mayor was a rather fat, blue curly haired old man with a blue mustache that hardly did anything at all. He wore purple pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that was covered by a light purple vest, a huge red bow, and a purple top hat with a white sash.

"Oh, don't tell me you four have problems as well! First, I hear of monster sightings near the village, now this. See those gears? See them? See how they're not moving? That means our village has no power! The Eco beam coming from the jungle temple has been interrupted! Everyone's too frightened to go and find out what's happened!" he exclaimed in worry.

"Did ya pay the bill?" Daxter told him sarcastically.

"Daxter! Hush," I whispered to him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yaa-hmm? Ooooh, you're funny. Now look, if you four fix the Eco beam, I'll give you a Power Cell. Oh oh ooh and another thing, if by any chance you're interested in making a contribution to my re-election campaign, I might be willing to part with yet another Power Cell. The minimum contribution is, oh, a very modest…90 Precursor Orbs." He said to us.

"Okay then we'll get to it soon, and we'll take this Scout Fly," I told him while we made to exit the hut and take the Scout Fly from the room to the right. Next we went to Jak's Uncle's hut, which was next to the fishermen's hut where there was another Scout Fly.

"Well hello there, my dear boy. You've caught me at a most inopportune moment. I was to set off on my journeys yesterday, but I seem to be a spot short on the old Precursor Orbs. But I would've pledged my worth that I had 90 of them. But I gather that your young friend, you know, the little annoying miserably ugly one, the young girl, and her little cat thing, might have just pimpled them as a sort of a spot of fun. Anyway, would you be kind enough to loan your dear old uncle 90 Precursor Orbs so he can get underway? I would offer you a Power Cell in return." Jak's Uncle announces as we enter his hut. Jak's Uncle was a bald man with a light blonde mustache connected to his side burns. He sported an eyeglass on his right eye, a blue shirt with a high collar and no sleeves, brown pants, white cuffs, and white open toed shoes.

Kirara huffing up a small growl from being called a thing, "Calm down Kirara," I whispered to her. We all agreed to give him Orbs soon. Then we decided to finally go to see Samos the green old stump as dubbed by Daxter.

"Oh, it's the conquering heroes. Good! I wanted to talk with you four about something serious! There appears to be quite a bit of Lurker activity on Misty Island. I can see them bombarding the Precursor Silo from my lookout tower! If the Lurkers open it up and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking as ridiculous as this annoying little specimen! Jak, Kagome, it's time for you two to prove your worth. Get the Fisherman to let you take his boat back to Misty Island, get to the top of the Precursor Silo, and take out that cannon! Continue at the speed your accomplishing things and you'll be there by tomorrow," he ordered as soon as we stepped inside the hut. He was looking anxiously towards at Misty Island.

"And...what about us?" Daxter questioned referring to him and Kirara.

"You two? Why don't you two mop my floors? They seem to have lost their shine lately!" he said and quickly put his attention to something else.

"Come on Jak, we gotta go talk to the rest of the villagers," I said with Kirara and Daxter on my shoulders. I pushed him out and fought down my blush like I always try to do.

We went to the Sculptor which was across the bridge. There was a Scout Fly under the bridge and another behind his house. When we entered the sculptor pulled away from looking at the rock he was going to sculpt sadly, to us entering. The Sculptor was a man with purple eyes and purple spiky hair and a purple goatee. He wore a light blue tank top, blue pants, over it he had his brown apron, wraps around his feet, a plastic face guard, brown gloves, and he had his left ear pierced. His eyes lit up for some reason.

"Hey! Little furry dudes! Aww...I thought for a moment one of you were my Muse." He said as his face dropped.

"Your…what?" Daxter asked for us.

"Haven't you ever seen a Muse before? It's a little glowin' squirrel about your size, full of spunk, and crazy as a lark!" he told us getting close to our faces. We backed up a little from that.

"Oh, I get it! Like sidekicks." Daxter replied while pointing to us. _'Gosh, Daxter's so cocky…' _I thought.

"As a matter of fact, without my Muse, I just can't sculpt. But with her around, I see beauty in everything, you know? Right now I couldn't chisel my way out of a box. I think she ran away to that Misty Island. I just hope she's alright. It's worth a Power Cell if you bring her back to me!" he told us with hope in his eyes.

"We can get her tomorrow when we go to Misty Island," I informed him.

"Wait a minute! We are NOT going back to Misty Island! Are we?" Daxter asked me when he finally caught up to what I said.

"Yes we are, remember Samos wants us to do something over there, too." I replied and Jak nodded his head. Daxter gained a scared look but didn't say anything as we headed to the Bird Lady's hut. The Bird Lady was a chubby old lady who wore this yellow bird hat thing and sported a green long sleeved shirt, dark green shorts, white wraps on her feet, jumped straps connected to her belt, and glasses.

"Oh my, what a horribly sick little birds!" she exclaims when she spots Kirara and Daxter.

"Huh! You don't look so good yourself, lady!" Daxter yells back and Kirara was hissing up a storm.

"Hey Jak…" I whispered. Looking towards him I saw him nod to me so I continue.

"I thought the villagers had issues before but now I think its way over the top," I stated in a whispering tone.

He mouthed a 'Yea, I know' to me. Just because Jak's mute doesn't mean he can't mouth words and I like to…never mind that statement, gosh my brains not innocent and it's all Miroku's fault. Anyway I gave my attention to the situation at hand and away from my crush who did the same.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were a Spotted Orange-Bellied Rain Fray and an Albino Rain Fray. You know, yesterday I saw some terribly vicious creatures capture a mother Flut Flut near the beach. Now there's this poor little orphan egg sitting in a nest at the top of the cliff and I can't get to it. If you could climb up there and push it off, I've piled some hay down at the base to catch it safely. Do an old lady a favor and I'll give you a Power Cell." She instructed us and turns to look out the window with her binoculars.

We just got out of there quickly since Kirara and Daxter were furious at the fact that they were mistaken for birds. We made our way to the next and last villager here in Sandover that we needed to talk to, the Farmer. The Farmer was an old man with white hair and a white mustache, he wore a blue tank, blue plants with a white sash, white wrappings on his feet and hands, he had a big straw hat on his head, held a staff in his hands, and he was sitting or rather napping on a box of hay outside his hut which had a Scout Fly that we collected.

"Gotta milk those Yakows, gotta milk those Yakows...! Oh! It's you! Oh, just restin' my tired bones. I've been tryin' to get those ornery Yakows back into the pen all day! Some strange creatures tried to steal 'em earlier. You think you can help an old man and try and get 'em back into the corral?" he told us promising nothing and then ignoring us.

"Well come on we can do that now since he's the last to talk to around here." I told the others heading over to the first Yakow.

"But Kagome!" Kirara said in my ear so loudly that I almost tripped and landed face first into the butt of the Yakow I was approaching.

"What?" I bellowed.

"We won't get anything." Kirara answered with Jak and Daxter nodding in agreement.

I sighed and said, "Well we'll see what happens when we finish this." Then I attempted to get the Yakow to move but it was futile. I was fed up with it so I slapped it as hard as I would've slapped Miroku for groping me and began to lean on it. The stupid thing actually moved into the corral but alas I was about to face plant into the dirt.

I gained this sudden feeling of someone's arms around my waist. Turning over I blinked numerous times to see it was Jak who caught me. We were in the famous romantic dancing position, you know the one in movies where the guy dips the girl when they finish dancing and their faces end up being inches apart. I began to blush at this and apparently Jak noticed our position and-_'is that a blush?' _I asked myself inwardly. Hope that he might actually like me 'that' way swelled inside of me.

"Thanks Jak." I said managed to say without stuttering. He nodded at me and quickly helped me stand up. We then chased the other four Yakows into the corral and shut the gate.

"Oh, well done! You actually got those flea-bags back into the pen! Now I can sleep in peace. Take this Power Cell for your trouble." The Farmer said to us before going back to sleep.

"See you guys…" I told them, checking the communicator, we now have six Power Cells.

With that we explored more finding a Scout Fly on the top of the cliff by the Farmer's hut and moving on to finding the last Scout Fly near the Oracle, so we had seven Power Cells. We also collected Precursor Orbs along the way. The Oracle was this big thing that I couldn't really describe with two Power Cells as eyes.

Walking up to the Oracle it spoke to us, "Who awakens the Oracle? Wait! Two of you have the light within, from before time I have watched and waited for the true heroes to return. Present to me 120 Precursor Orbs for each Power Cell I contain."

"Okay I guess we'll come back later guys," I said to everyone. They all nodded as we traveled back to head into the Forbidden Jungle.

We traveled into the Jungle with me almost getting eaten by piranhas, almost hit by this root thing with spikes which I had no clue as to what it was, chased by Lurkers, and almost falling off the cliff, but Jak saved me every time. We soon found the Fisherman attempting to fish in the river. The Fisherman was a gruff looking man with a blue beard, a red bandana on his head, a white puffy shirt with a brown leather vest, brown pants with an orange sash, and an anchor tattoo on his right arm.

"Whaddya have in the basket?" Daxter asked while leaning over it.

"Yes what's in it?" Kirara asked while standing by Daxter.

"Nothin' ta talk about. Damn monsters patrolin' the ocean took a bite outta my fishin' rig! Now they're goblin' up me fish! No matter what I try, I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river!" he exclaimed getting close to Daxter and Kirara.

"Whooo! Maybe... it's your breath!" Kirara and Daxter said in unison. Jak and I just shook are heads at their antics.

"Ya think ya can do better? Try scoopin' up river fish with a tiny net! I'll give ya a Power Cell if you can catch 200 lbs. o' 'dem critters! And I'll let you two and the shrimps here use my speedboat to get to Misty Island. Ya's want to try the challenge?" he asked us.

"Sure," I said and Jak nodded. Jak had the net and started catching both the 1 lb. fishes and 5 lbs. fishes and avoided the poisonous eels. In no time Jak caught 200 lbs. worth of fish.

"Ya did it! You caught 200 lbs. of fish! Not bad for a couple of land lubbers! Here's the Power Cell I promised, and you can use my boat at the village dock whenever ya like!" he told us.

"Thank you so much!" I told him. Kirara sharpened her claws ready to snatch one but I quickly grabbed her. We now had eight Power Cells.

"No Problem lil' miss," he replied.

We then set off to finding a Scout Fly cuddled next to some crates of Dark Eco on the lower level of the jungle. Another one was at the mouth of the river, the next on a high stump, and another Scout Fly on a different stump. The fifth was by the Eco machine. We decided to find the last two later seeing as they were probably somewhere by the temple.

Jak charged up with Blue Eco and found a door that reacted to it by opening and exposing another Power Cell, which made our total count up to nine. Next we dealt with the Eco beams which scored us a Power Cell the next time we talk to the mayor. There was another Power Cell near the sea on a lump of land.

After that Jak made a bridge when he charged up with Blue Eco, that helped us get into the temple entrance. Next we found the sixth and the last Scout Fly giving us our eleventh Power Cell technically since we haven't got the one for the Eco beam yet. At the top of the temple we found another Power Cell.

We went down the elevator into the temple and traveled till we found this big-generator-type-thing with what seems to be Blue Eco being created inside of it and there was a Power Cell on the top of it. We grabbed the Power Cell and closed the generator, it managed to turn on the Blue Eco vents according to what Keira said over the communicator.

"Oh were good!" Daxter exclaimed. We all high fived and proceeded further. We came across this giant plant that tried to bite me. It had spikes, was blue with polka dots, and sported beady yellow eyes.

"Why do they always go for me first?" I yelled out. Jak grinned at me and I had to fight down my blush. All I did was dodge its attacks, while Jak took out the plant which resulting in a Power Cell.

"Okay how the hell are we gonna get out?" I asked. Jak held up his hand, ran to the Eco vent, and ran back to me quickly, grabbed my waist, and jumped on the Blue Eco channeling pad which made us shot up and out the temple.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled gripping Jak tightly and closing my eyes. I felt Jak let go and he looked at me sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Kirara and Daxter were looking at us pointedly.

I laughed with a blush on my face and told him, "We should go since were done here." Jak nodded and we headed back to Sandover.

On the way we went to see the Oracle to get the Power Cells. We presented him with the first batch of Orbs.

"For your gift, another Power Cell is yours." The Oracle said. We then gave him another 120 Orbs.

"You have proven yourselves worthy. Here is a Power Cell." The Oracle told us. We then headed to the Mayor's hut to collect the Power Cell he owes us.

"Oh, what a wonderful sight! I thank you! And the entire village will thank me...Uhh, you have restored power to the village and guaranteed my re-election! And for that, you've earned a Power Cell!" he told us while giving us our seventeenth Power Cell.

"We'll get your Orbs later." I told him while we walked out of the hut.

"We should just collect all the Power Cells in the area, even though we only need three more, since we probably will need them later on." I told everyone.

Jak nodded and Daxter said, "I like your thinking, Kagome."

"Mew, good job Kagome." Kirara told me while rubbing against my cheek.

"Stop molesting Kagome Furball," Daxter ordered Kirara.

Kirara glared at him, while I sweat dropped. I looked at Jak and he looked amused as we headed towards the beach. We found a Scout Fly by some crates and we continued on. There was a Power Cell on the beach but a pelican took it.

"Did that bird just do what I think it did…" Kirara asked in shock. We all nodded wide eyed.

"Hey! That pelican snagged our Power Cell! Lets go kick some big bird butt!" Daxter yelled coming out of his shock.

"Well Jak, Kagome, go get it." Daxter told us after glancing at the water surrounding the island its nest was located on. We rolled our eyes at him and proceeded to get the Power Cell after we got the other one that was on the beach. Jak hit the pelican and it spit it out and it landed by windmill which means we had to beat it there. Quickly we got to the Power Cell before the pelican.

Next we went to the pad were it would lead to the tower where the Lurkers were firing the cannon.

"Uh-uh, we are not doing that again Jak," I told him. He laughed at me and went off with Daxter. Kirara sniffed the air, jumped off my shoulder, and ran off.

"Kirara! Wait!" I yelled running after her.

Kirara started to chase a whole flock of birds with me chasing her. Soon enough the earth started shaking and I saw a Power Cell shoot out and land close to Samos's Green Eco collectors. Kirara and I headed over there to retrieve the Power Cell.

"Wow Kirara, how did you know that would happen?" I asked her impressed.

"I didn't, I just wanted to chase the birds." She answered. I stared at her for a moment before we both broke out laughing. We got the Power Cell and went back to the ruins on the beach where I found two Scout Flies, more Orbs, and another Power Cell. I felt my pride swell that I did something productive today. We then headed back to the pad to wait for Jak.

End Kagome's POV

* * *

Jak's POV

I quickly charged up with Blue Eco and jumped on the launch pad, leaving Kagome and Kirara to wait for me and Daxter. I landed on the first high ledge then quickly launched to the next high ledge that had some Orbs and recharged with more Eco using the vent that was there and I then proceeded to jump to the third ledge and then finally jumping from that ledge to the tower.

"Jak, quick take out the Lurkers!" Daxter screamed in my ear and I quickly took them out. All of a sudden the ground started shaking just as I was going to grab the Power Cell.

When it finally stopped I grabbed the Power Cell and Daxter's worried voice filled my ears, "I hope Kagome and Kirara are okay." It's nice to see Daxter's caring side once in a while, especially when he includes Kirara, I always knew he had a soft spot for that cat.

I looked around and noticed I would have to jump into the water and swim to shore fast before the Lurker Shark appeared. I quickly jumped off with Daxter screaming his head off and swam to shore.

"Warn a guy, before you do that Jak." He told me. I just shrugged and made my way to Kagome and Kirara.

I found them sitting on the ledge by the Eco vent, I stared at Kagome for a while. She just looked so beautiful sitting there with her hair blowing and watching the clouds. I snapped out of my daze when she noticed us.

"Hey guys, did you guys take care of the Lurkers?" Kagome asked us. I blushed and hoped to Mar she didn't notice.

"Of Course I did," Daxter told her, trying to take all the credit once again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We got a couple of Power Cells ourselves and a couple Scout Flies as well." Kirara said and Kagome nodded in agreement. We headed out to explore around some more. There was a Scout Fly on a ledge near the green Eco harvesters and another across from it. We followed the path behind the waterfall and came across another Scout Fly. We soon came across a big egg.

"This must be the egg, that stupid Bird Lady wanted us to knock down," Kirara hissed out with an angry tone. Kagome and I pushed it hard so it would land at the bottom where the bird lady was waiting.

Once we pushed it Kagome's footing started to slip, moving quickly, I grabbed her outstretched hand, and pulled her to me. I gazed at her with worry.

She giggled nervously and said, "Thanks again Jak, I'm a magnet for trouble it seems." I nodded to her and we headed down to meet up with the Bird Lady.

"Oh my, I hope the poor dear's okay. Here's a Power Cell for your valor." She told us when we arrived to where we pushed the egg to. We noticed it started hatching.

"Momma! Dada!" The baby Flut Flut said towards Kirara and Daxter.

"No, no! No, no, no, no!" Daxter and Kirara yelled.

"Awwww, look even this cutie thinks you guys are together." Kagome said while petting the Flut Flut.

"Kagooooome…"Kirara whined. Kagome just giggled in response as I continued to watch in amusement.

"Look! Isn't that cute? It thinks you're its parents!" the Bird Lady cooed at them.

"Aah, I'm not your dad! Ya see any feathers here?" Daxter told the Flut Flut.

"I am not your mom; I have fur, damn it!" Kirara exclaimed.

"Ah, love at first sight! Listen, I'll take this little chick back to the village with me and work with the Sage to take care of her." The Bird Lady told us before heading off with the Flut Flut.

"We should head back, the sun will be setting soon," Kagome said. On our way back we found the last Scout Fly not too far away from where the Flut Flut hatched. We had 24 Power Cells already. _'Thank You, communicator.'_ We then headed back to Sandover to give the 90 Precursor Orbs to my Uncle and the Mayor before heading back to Samos's hut.

End Jak's POV

Normal POV

Kagome, Jak, Daxter, and Kirara headed to the Mayor's hut first to give him the 90 Precursor Orbs he wanted.

"So you uh, want to make a contribution? Goooood...A sizeable one, I hope." The Mayor said to them. They all nodded to him and gave him the Orbs.

"Yoo! Yes, this is a sizeable contribution! Why, I just hope this Power Cell adequately represents my gratitude." He told them.

"Thanks." Kagome replied to him with gratitude before they left. They walked over to Jak's Uncle's hut to present to him, his 90 Precursor Orbs.

"I see you four are back to make the trade! Good, good, jolly good! You have the Precursor Orbs that we agreed on?" he asked them and they nodded their heads and gave him the Orbs.

"I hope you put this hard-earned Power Cell to good use. Cheerio, Ta-Ta, bye-bye!" he told them. They all just waved to him, being tired from the hard day's work.

While heading back to Samos's hut Kagome smiled and said, "We made a lot of progress in one day."

"Yeah, because I am awesome!" Daxter boasted. They all shook their heads at him.

Once they reached the top they all said goodnight to each other. Jak and Daxter headed upstairs and Kagome and Kirara headed to the room they shared with Keira. They laid on the bed quietly seeing as Keira was already asleep in hers. Soon Kirara was sleeping peacefully whereas Kagome was still awake and staring at the ceiling, reflecting about the day.

_'Why did I still need to be saved? I hate being the damsel in distress! It's almost the same as before. Am I really in over my head?'_ Were Kagome's final thoughts before drifting off to the land of dreams.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Next Time on, A New World means A New Destiny: **

**Chapter 3: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy...Time to Leave...**

* * *

I finally posted this chapter. I am very deeply sorry about that unscheduled hiatus that I had. Trips seem to always mess me up. Over the span of the year that has gone by I lost both my Desktop and Laptop, my freshmen year of high school made me extremely busy, and I had writers block. This would've been out sooner since I came out of my writers block as soon as school ended but my new Laptop was being stupid so I didn't get to finish my chapter till today. I thought this chapter was cute when I finished it :) Great news, the next chapter shall be up in 2-7 days because I'm very inspired right now. Review and tell me what you think (yes I know my grammar/spelling sucks at some points, but I do my best).

NOTE: I know that in the actual game, if you play the way I'm going through it you don't have enough to see both the Mayor and Jak's Uncle, in fact your short about 20 Orbs but let's just say you do have enough ;)

_READ THIS!: I actually was working on the next chapter like I said I was, and I was inspired so I worked hard on it till it was about half way, then my sophomore year started and I had three honors classes, normally for me I can handle but my biology teacher was nuts! Seriously it was like it was an AP class (AP is a college level class)._

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 7/22/10

Last Revised: 6/4/12

**(P.S.: This Chapter has been redone and fixed because when I was preparing to continue writing I figured I might as well revise things. The basic things are the same but if you noticed I took stuff out and added stuff in to make it easier on myself. See you soon...Hopefully. :D)**

LATEST UPDATE:  
I took out the Koga & Ayame scene from the flashback in this chapter because since I revised my Prologue it wouldn't have worked in the story anymore, the update note in the prologue chapter goes along with this. Other than that everything else was just minor edits.


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Leave

**A New World Means A New Destiny  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak III, & Jak X: Combat Racing Crossover  
Main Pairings: Kagome/Jak, Kirara/Daxter  
Summary: Kagome finally completed the jewel and her journey, but with a heavy price. Now needing to begin a new, Midoriko transfers this time traveling Miko, and her traveling companion Kirara to a new world, where a new destiny awaits.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
Dedication: To my reviewers and to one of my best friends who has just graduated (Class of 2012).

* * *

Chapter 3: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…Time to Leave…

_'SIT'-thoughts  
_"SIT"-talking

* * *

Kagome's POV

It felt as if only a few minutes had past rather than around 7-8 hours. We were finally on the fisherman's boat heading to Misty Island at the crack of dawn. I was still half asleep and was sitting down dozing off. _'Ugh, no more sleeping in.' _I thought to myself as I tried to wake up fully. Jak seemed to be fully awake, while Daxter was totally out of it, and Kirara just happened to be a sleep and cuddling with Daxter.

I yawned and stood up carefully in the moving boat. I did not want to fall into Lurker Shark infested waters. I made my way to stand beside Jak, who was standing near the front of the boat with his arms crossed.

"Good-morning Jak," I finally greeted as I began to lose my drowsiness. 'Morning' he mouthed back to me.

I smiled to him before I gazed toward Misty Island that was steadily coming closer. When we finally arrived we had the task of waking up the pair cuddled together.

"Kirara! Daxter! Wake up!" Kagome yelled in their ears.

"WHERE'S THE HOT BABE?" Daxter yelled jumping up and looking side to side.

"IS THERE A DEMON?" Kirara yelled quickly standing, then getting into a crouching position.

Jak and I looked at each other before we broke out into laughter. Kirara and Daxter gained confused expressions and looked at us weirdly.

"Huh?" they asked.

"What kind of dreams were you two having cuddled together?" I asked them with a grin, Jak nodded in agreement with a grin of his own.

Realization quickly dawned onto the two of them and they quickly jumped far away from each other blushing a little from what I could tell.

"Let's just hurry, this place is creepy." Daxter mumbled making his way to Jak's shoulder.

Kirara surprisingly made no comment and just decided to jump onto my head instead of my shoulder like normally.

"Alright, I believe we all are now officially ready for day two of our adventure." I told Jak as we made our way off the boat. Misty Island looked way different during the daytime, the bones were more noticeable and if I hadn't already been to the netherworld then I would be freaked.

We collected some Orbs, killed some Lurkers, and quickly saw the Sculptor's Muse which Daxter loudly pointed out. We made our way to it but it began running away. I was a fast runner considering I have to be able to run away from things since I slacked off a little with my training. Jak was just as fast if not faster than me. We took off running after it, dodging the Lurkers getting in the way, and caught it in no time.

"Awww, she's pretty cute." I said as I held her.

Daxter however was annoyed, grabbed the Muse, and quickly stuffed her in Jak's bag. Jak and I looked at him annoyed for being so mean to the poor Muse. I guess Kirara was annoyed at her as well since she was tense.

_'Must be an animal thing,' _I thought to myself.

We found our first Scout Fly on a cliff by a large back bone bridge thing. The next Scout Fly we found was on a ledge gazing toward the Lurker compound. The third Scout Fly was sitting under a machine of some type.

Jak charged up with Blue Eco and moved quickly to the hover pad that led to the Power Cell that was on rock that was unattached to misty island but still close enough to be part of it. We then made it to the metal doors and it ended up being an ambush. I was not going to let Jak take out all these guys by himself. I Kicked and punched the Lurkers, even though I believed not all Lurkers are evil, like how I believed not all demons are bad, I had yet to meet a Lurker that didn't attack me or my friends. It took me more than one hit to take out one Lurker as opposed to Jak.

When the final Lurker went down, I was breathing deeply but had nothing more than a few scratches. I was proud that I helped take out some of the Lurkers. Some steps appeared and it led up to the pool of Dark Eco that Daxter fell into.

"Mew, Good job Kagome, you took out a few." Kirara whispered softly to me, seeming to already know what I thought of myself being useless. Kirara was after all the one who knew me the longest. We all quickly went up the stairs and found another Power Cell.

"Do NOT fall in there guys!" Daxter yelled as he gazed at the pit of Dark Eco that turned him into his two-foot fuzzy self.

"We know Daxter!" Kirara yelled back at him. _'And so the bickering begins…wait was this how Inuyasha and I used to be like?' _I thought in panic.

"Shut it you-you…CAT!" Daxter retorted.

"Run out of names, stupid." Kirara replied sticking her tongue out.

"No…there's just bad memories here!" he said before looking away.

"Kirara stop." I whispered to her. I heard her mumbling something about we were there, and that's nothing compared to some other memories that she has. I knew what she meant by just hearing some parts of what she was saying. I looked towards Jak and made the motion that we should keep moving if we wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

We found another Scout Fly resting on the other high cliff that was overlooking the Lurker's compound. Then we collected even more Precursor Orbs, avoided Lurkers and found another Scout Fly on the mast, near the bow of the Lurker ship.

"Hey look a Power Cell!" Kirara yelled as we searched the ship.

"Well we're almost done, I think." I replied.

Jak nodded and Daxter said, "Hell Yes! Then we never need to come back here again!"

We were going to head up the wooden ramp but Jak shook his head towards me.

"Do you want me to stay here? But the cannon is up there and Samos wanted us to stop the Lurkers..." I asked a little peeved.

"Kagome, Kirara, you guys wait here the hero and sidekick will be back." Daxter announced after he saw Jak shaking his head.

"You know what? Fine then! Kirara and I will just collect some other Power Cell!" I yelled and stormed off with Kirara. I headed to where the Zoomer was and jumped on it. _'This can't be hard. Seems like a motorbike without wheels.'_ I thought being this is the first time I would drive it.

"Gome, shred the Lurkers." Kirara told me in a quiet voice she was obviously scared of me when I'm mad. I took my anger out on the Lurkers racing to catch them which gained me a Power Cell.

"Ugh, I can't believe those two!" I yelled frustration as I got the Power Cell floating over the water and the Scout Fly that was near it.

"Let's go see if they're done so we can leave." Kirara said in a meek tone. I just nodded and parked the Zoomer having just worked out most of my anger. _'Now that I thought about it, this was a dumb thing to get mad at.'_

End Kagome's POV

* * *

Jak's POV

I didn't mean for Kagome to get mad, I just figured it didn't need both of us to take out the Lurkers at the cannon.

"Let's get going Jak." Daxter told me after a moment of silence after Kagome stormed off with Kirara. I nodded then proceeded up the wooden ramp and found a Scout Fly with a Power Cell meaning Kagome must have gotten the other according to the stats on the communicator. I continued up the ramp towards the canon and took out the two Lurkers and got another Power Cell and got more orbs, too.

"We should probably meet up with Gome." Daxter said nervously. I nodded suddenly getting a little nervous myself. We meet up at the boat and just as I about to mouth my apology Kagome spoke up.

"Sorry, I flipped. I just hate it when people don't let me help." Kagome said with sincerity.

I gave her a look that told her it was okay.

"No problem, baby." Daxter told her with a grin.

We jumped on the boat and headed back to Sandover in comfortable silence and as soon as we got back we decided to go see the Sculptor.

"Hey we got your Muse!" Kagome told him with her usual cheeriness.

"Oh, my Muse! You saved her! Oh, you guys really are the best! Here, take this Power Cell. I won't need it now that I got my inspiration back!" he said with a smile.

"You're Welcome." Kagome told him before we left with a big smile which made me smile as well. We headed up to fire canyon to go meet Keira since we were ready to go now.

"Great! You have the 20 Power Cells needed to power my heat shield!" Keira told us in excitement.

"Correction we have more than 20 Power Cells." Daxter said in a smug tone.

"Well the Zoomer is made for one, so Jak are you going or is Kagome going?" Keira asked

I looked at Kagome and she looked at me and nodded, "Jak's going, I already got to ride on the Zoomer so it's only fair."

Keira nodded, "Okay, now be careful, Jak! The shield will only protect your Zoomer until it reaches 500 degrees, so try to keep her cool. Flying over open lava will definitely heat you up fast! Hit 500 degrees and it's all over!"

"OVER? You mean like burning molten metal over? Can't I stay with Kagome?" Daxter yelled.

Keira ignored him and continued talking, "The Fire Canyon gets pretty hot, so keep a look out for jumps to keep you off the hot ground. I've also released blue cooling balloons you can use to drop the shield's temperature quickly. Oh! And when you get across, don't forget to activate the teleporter gate in the Blue Sage's Lab! Then we'll all be able to teleport over and meet you and Daxter! Good luck!"

I nodded and Kagome and Kirara wished me luck as well. I quickly grabbed Daxter, hoped on the Zoomer, gave a quick wave, and took of through the lava. I maneuvered the Zoomer skillfully away from the lava openings, gathered the seven Scout Flies as well as the Power Cell with them, and used some Lurkers as launch pads. I reached my destination in record time and got another Power Cell.

"We made it! But NEVER again Jak. NEVER again." Daxter said to me and I just shrugged and headed to the Blue Sage's hut. It was trashed with books and papers scattered everywhere. I turned on the teleporter gate and stepped away from it.

End Jak's POV

Normal POV

Kagome, Kirara, Keira, Samos, and the Flut-Flut came flying out of the warp gate in that order and landed with loud thuds. Jak waved at them while Daxter looked around.

"Woah! I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation. Hey! It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party!" Samos said observing the condition of the hut.

"Oh my! The Rock Village is on fire!" Keira yelled looking through the telescope.

"What? Let me see." Kagome ordered as Keira moved away from the telescope. Jak's eyes just happened to be on Kagome's butt. Kirara grinned as she noticed but didn't comment.

"One HECK of a party!" Samos yelled.

"No, no! I mean the Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders! Oh, and it looks like the Blue Sage is working on a levitation machine to move them! Assuming it's operational, we're gonna need Power Cells to fuel it! I guess you four will have to find some more." Keira said while Kagome continued to look through the telescope in astonishment with Jak's eyes on her butt.

"We'd better take a look at his notes. Jak, Kagome, go check on the villagers, then come back and give us an update. And take the Furballs with you!" Samos ordered.

"Alright. Let's go guys." Kagome said with a voice full of determination. Kagome headed out with Kirara on her head and Daxter now on her shoulder and Jak by her side. They found a Scout Fly by the hut as well as another by the waterfall. There was another behind the cliff, not too far from a sizzling hot boulder and a fourth by the bridge. We saw another Oracle like the one in Sandover and decided to talk to it.

"Beware of the dark light, for it has twisted the fate of one of you. Bring me 120 Precursor Orbs for each Power Cell I contain." the Oracle commanded. They had enough for one so they gave it to the oracle.

"Here is another Power Cell for your quest." the oracle boomed.

"Let's go talk to the lady, mew." Kirara told them while pointing her paw towards a lady with reddish brown hair and green eyes. The lady was wearing a blue button shirt with white sleeves, tan pants, brown open toed shoes that went to her knees, and a blue helmet that had a light. Going off her outfit she was obviously a geologist.

"You four look like a couple of capable fellows. I've got a research project going, maybe you could help me out." She said to them when they approached her.

"Hey, we're the ones on a big quest here! We ask YOU for help!" Daxter screeched at her. Kirara whacked him with her tail and said, "You're a retard." Kagome and Jak ignored the two and waited for the Geologist to continue.

"Well, perhaps we can help each other. I've been studying the burrowing habits of Lightning Moles in the Precursor Basin next to our village for years. But now those awful Lurkers have scared the Moles to the surface! And since they're blind as bats, they can't find their way back underground! If you guys could herd them back into their burrowing tunnels, we might just save their lives. I've got a Power Cell that says you can do it!" The Geologist told them.

"Yeah. Lightning Moles. We care. Maybe for TWO Power Cells!" Daxter said obviously not wanting to do the task.

"Nice try, but I would be willing to part with another Power Cell if you two find me 90 Precursor Orbs for my research equipment. Fair enough?" The Geologist said to them with a smile.

"Yea, that sounds fair." Kagome replied smiling back. They decided to just give her the 90 Orbs now since they had some already.

"Oh, you have the Orbs! Here's the Power Cell we agreed upon." The Geologist said.

"Thank You!" Kagome said happily. They continued over the bridge to talk to two other villagers they had seen. The first person they decided to talk to was someone wearing a barrel with whit torn shirt sleeves, a blue vest with a red bow tie, white cuffs on his hands, white open toed shoes, and a blue torn top hat that had an ace of spades in it. He had purple hair and dark blue eyes covered by his glasses.

"Mew, what a fashion statement." Kirara whispered to everyone before they made it to the man. Everyone tried to hide their chuckles not wanting to look crazy.

"Oh no, not more heroes! I lost my shorts on THIS so called hero's big fight against the monster up there! Trust me, the smart money's on the monster. That wager pretty much tapped me out! So's I got a proposal. Bring me 90 Orbs to get me back on my feet and out of this barrel and I'll give you a Power Cell in return! And, if you're game, I do have one more bet on mind. My big comeback! Beat the record time racing Dead Man's Gorge in the Precursor Basin and I'll get a pretty payoff! For that, I'll give you another Power Cell!" The Gambler stated.

They nodded to him and just walked to the crying man clad in armor chuckling silently. The crying man had a torn red cape attached to his armor, dark green hair, and light blue eyes that were rimmed with dark circles. _'This must be the 'hero' the Gambler was talking about.' _Everyone thought.

"Oh, my aching head..." The Warrior groaned.

"I doubt that's one of your vital organs! Walk it off, Tough Guy!" Daxter said to the man when we approached him.

"Oh sure, I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all! I single-handedly defended this village against those horrid creatures for almost a year! Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So...full of valor...armor shining in the sun...I climbed the hill to take him on...! But he pounded me like one tenderizes a Yakow steak." The Warrior told them bitterly.

"You know it's not good to give up." Kagome said with wisdom. Kirara and Jak nodded their agreement.

"Like I would try again after the first beating." He answered.

"Have you tried attacking him with your melodrama? 'Cause it's killing me!" Daxter said to the weeping warrior. Daxter jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and onto Jak's.

"After my last stunning failure, he sealed the passage to his roost with a 30-ton boulder, leaving no way for anyone to challenge him again. So, our sage, a master of Blue Eco and a mechanical genius, devised a plan to lift the boulder out of the way...! But alas. He disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on. And he took all his Power Cells with him. At least I was able to pull enough pontoons out of our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here to do me harm!" he exclaimed pitifully.

"Yeah, good, good job there, tough guy. But um, we're gonna need you to uh...put 'em back and stuff!" Daxter told him with everyone nodding there agreement with his last statement.

"Oh, sure...and seal my doom? Alright, fine. Bring me 90 Precursor Orbs and I'll let the pontoons loose. But I'm NOT going to fight that monster again!" he answered giving in to our wishes.

"Like we would ask you to do that after hearing your sob story." Kirara mumbled. Kagome shook her head at Kirara, making Kirara jump from her head to her shoulder that was once preoccupied by Daxter.

There were two Scout Flies near the dock which they grabbed quickly before deciding to head back to the Blue Sage's hut to report to Samos and Keira.

"Well, the situation here stinks worse than a Lurker's armpit! Before Blue Sage's disappearance, he journaled significant trouble in all the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the Dark Eco infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. Keira will transport your A-Grav Zoomer to the nearest trans-pad. Ride the Zoomer to a Green Eco vent and then carry the Green Eco to the corrupted plants. That should heal them. Don't miss a single plant, or the infested ones will slowly re-infect the healthy ones. And Daxter, Kirara...start cleaning up in here! And don't forget the corners!" Samos ordered. Daxter and Kirara ignored his orders to clean as they went over to talk with Keira.

"Apparently, the Precursor structure just off the coast leads to an underwater lost city! The Blue Sage has been trying to figure out how we can bring one of the chambers to the surface, but he was never successful. You guys should check it out!" Keira said wanting to help us get more Power Cells.

"Uh, aren't there a lot of um...Lurker Sharks in that water?" Daxter asked nervously.

"I don't want to get wet!" Kirara yelled proving the age old true statement that cats hate water.

"Why? Are you scaaared, Daxter? And Kirara I'm sure Gome will keep you as dry as possible." Keira said to the two animals. Kirara looked happy with her reply.

"Me? Of course not! Just...lookin' out for Jak, Kagome, and the cat here. You uh...know what chickens they can be." Daxter replied to Keira.

"Well, if you swim out over the coral reef I doubt the Lurker Sharks will bother you. They don't like shallow water." Keira told them.

"Thanks Keira. Okay guys let's take care of the Lost Precursor City and call it a day." Kagome said being the one to keep everyone on track.

"That's our Gome always planning, mew." Kirara said in happiness. Jak and Daxter nodded there agreement at the true statement.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head modestly as they headed out to the city. There ended up being floating pieces of wood over the reef so they didn't need to get wet. They then took an elevator down to the city.

Once the reached the bottom Kirara ran to the window and screamed, "Ooh fish!"

"Calm down, Furball." Daxter told her.

"Leave me alone, jerk and let me enjoy myself," Kirara exclaimed running back and hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. Jak and Kagome sighed at there normal antics and continued on. They jumped hot pipes, collected more Orbs, killed more Lurkers, and found a Scout Fly in the first big room. The next Scout Fly was in a room right after the first one on a platform. The third Scout Fly was on a small platform surrounded by electric water.

"Hey guys?" Kagome said.

"Yea?" Kirara and Daxter replied while Jak looked at her with interest as they went to get the Power Cell and two Scout Flies that were stuck in the tubes.

"We should play a game!" Kagome exclaimed with excitement.

"What kind of game?" The furry ones asked with newly found interest, Jak looked just as interested as the two.

"We can play 'Would You Rather…'!" Kagome said with a smile.

They looked at her with confused curiosity and asked, "What's that? You haven't taught us that game before."

"I can't believe I didn't think of teaching you all before. Well I just remembered the game now, so I'll teach you guys now. No time like the present, right?" Kagome babbled with happiness. They all nodded while standing by the buttons that would make the Power Cell and Scout Flies leave the tube for short amounts of time.

"Okay, so I'll explain, then we can get the Power Cell and two Scout Flies out of these tubes, and then we can play. So 'Would You Rather...' is quite simple, you ask the question with two or three choices of any kind, like so-'Daxter, would you rather look like Samos or have pink fur?', the person addressed has to pick one or the other, and they can't back out. The person addressed can also ask questions to clarify the question such as-'What kind of pink?' to which I, being the person who asked, would answer-'Hot Pink.' You can be as creative and crazy as you want. Get it?" Kagome explained.

"Yep, seems like fun!" Kirara and Daxter yelled and Jak nodded his agreement. So they quickly retrieved the Power Cell along with another Scout Fly on the way to it and the two other Scout Flies from the tubes and proceeded to an area with floating platforms over a pit of Dark Eco.

While jumping on the platforms, grabbing the Power Cell in the middle platform, and making it to the next room Kagome asked the first question, "Daxter, would you rather take on a Lurker or clean Samos' hut?"

"Easy babe. Take on a Lurker, you know they ain't got nothing on me." Daxter stated arrogantly. Meanwhile they were taking out some Lurkers and proceeding to the room to the right that had Dark Eco, electrified water, hot pipes and gray platforms all rolled in one.

"I wanted to start with something simple, anyway Daxter you ask the next question." Kagome replied simply.

"Furball, would you rather jump in a pit of Dark Eco or jump in that electric water and look like a wet Puffball?" Daxter asked smugly. Jak and Kagome shook there heads at him while Kirara bristled.

"Jump in the electric water," Kirara growled out with a glare. Daxter chuckled and said, "I now dub you Puffball!"

Kirara hissed at Daxter and addressed Jak, "Okay my turn, Jak, Would you rather eat a Lurker or wear Keira's make-up for a week, mew?"

Jak held up one finger signifying he would rather eat a Lurker. Kagome nodded her agreement thinking of how much crazy colors Keira had in her make-up kit and how hard it is to get it off because they're all long lasting and waterproof. Jak then proceeded to mouth a question to Kagome, 'Kagome, would you rather swim with a Lurker Shark or share a bed with Daxter?'

"Lurker Shark or share a bed with Daxter? Hmm, I'd have to say swim with a Lurker Shark. Sorry Daxter, Jak told me you kick, roll, punch, and talk in your sleep." Kagome stated as they made it across to a room that opened as they turned all the grey platforms blue by jumping on them once. It was revealed that it contained a Power Cell. The group moved their way back to go through the other path.

"Aww, Gome come on." Daxter whined.

"Sorry Dax. I think it's my turn again. So Kirara, Would you rather work for Samos or work for Keira?" Kagome asked knowing her cat companion complained about both many times in the past.

"They're both bad, I see how they're related personality wise, sheesh, bossy people. But I'd have to go with Samos, Keira would have my fur full of grease." Kirara answered.

Daxter seeing another opportunity to insult Kirara said in a baby voice, "Is the baby afraid to get grease in her fur?"

"Listen when you get grease in your fur. You. Will. Know. My. Pain." Kirara said with vengeance. They quickly seen a Power Cell on a ledge. Jak pressed the button and quickly retrieved it and made his way back with no trouble.

"Looks like we're sliding down. We'll put our game on hold till later on," Kagome said. Jak agreed seeing as they would have to dodge Dark Eco crates and hot pipes. They slide down with barely no injuries. Kagome almost blew up a crate but Jak pulled her out of the way in the nick of time. Kirara and Daxter were holding on to said companions for dear life. When they reached the bottom they arrived to the chamber they would have to rise.

"Let's explore more since the chamber will bring us back to the surface." Kagome said getting the gut feeling that they should go down the corridor first before leaving. They found there last Scout Fly that gained them a Power Cell on a ledge in the first area. They came across another path they had to slide down which produced almost identical results with the last one. They made it to a room with Dark Eco, they quickly jumped to the platform with the Power Cell. With the weight on the platform it pushed down like a button.

"I got a bad feeling about this! Jak, Kagome, run the Dark Eco is rising!" Daxter yelped fearfully. Jak quickly charged up with Blue Eco and headed over to the launch pad beckoning Kagome to him. Kagome understood the situation and held on tightly to Jak as they launched upwards. They had to jump platforms, avoid Lurkers, and hot pipes before coming across another launch pad and the process repeated once again till they were launched to safety. In the room they landed in they found another Power Cell. Exiting that room they found themselves at the same area where they went down there first slide path. They proceeded back down to the chamber they would rise with ease. They all piled in quickly having already opened the door with Blue Eco and taking down the Lurkers in that area.

"Right again, Gome." Kirara stated with Jak and Daxter once again nodding their agreement. Kagome being modest as usual told them, "I'm just really lucky, and I follow my instincts."

"Well you save us a lot of trouble," Daxter told her with a grin. Jak nodded and put an arm around your shoulder and mouthed, 'Best. Friend. Ever.' with a big smile.

"Aww, I love you guys!" Kagome yelled blushing and pulling everyone into a group hug. Once they surfaced they had to quickly swim out and get the Power Cell on top of the chamber which Keira had told them had risen with it.

By the time they landed on the dock the sun had begin to set. Having enough Orbs to give to both the Gambler and the Warrior the group decided to talk to them before heading back to the Blue Sages' hut for some much needed R&R.

"Hey crying warrior dude we got you your orbs!" Daxter yelled at him. Kagome being to tired just allowed Daxter to continue with his rude ways.

"Oh...wonderful. Ya brought me the Precursor Orbs. Alright. I'll fix the bridge. But don't ask me to get involved with that creature again!" The Warrior cried out while doing just what he stated above and giving us a Power Cell as well.

"We weren't going to ask you baby!" Surprisingly it was Kirara who yelled that rude comment as they made their way to the Gambler in a barrel.

"Your Orbs sir." Kagome said politely.

"Even tired our Gome is polite." Daxter mumbled leaning on Kirara with a yawn, both of which having jumped of their perches on Kagome and Jak.

"Mew, yea." Kirara said with a yawn of her own.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Oh yeah! These Orbs'll help me win my way back outta this barrel! Here's the Power Cell I promised." The Gambler announced.

They trotted away towards the Blue Sages' hut. Kagome having picked up a sleeping Daxter and Kirara continued along side Jak contemplating whether or not she should leave for a day or two to get in touch with her powers. Arriving at the hut, which was a little more organized Keira, Samos, and the Flut-Flut appeared to have already gone to sleep upstairs. Placing Daxter and Kirara on a pillow together with a blanket as Kagome made her way outside to where Jak was sitting by the wall overlooking the Rock Village with a blanket of her own.

"Hey." Kagome said taking a seat next to Jak. Jak in return waved at her and continued to watch the village.

"Can't really stargaze here with the cloudy sky huh?" Kagome told him, Jak nodded. Noticing it was getting chilly Kagome wrapped the huge blanket around herself and with a blush offered to share with Jak. Jak joined Kagome under the blanket with a blush of his own and the two cuddled together to stay warm. In comfortable silence the two got lost in time, so it seemed. Before either of them knew it they were drifting off to sleep.

Just before fully losing consciousness Kagome Higurashi came to one final thought, _'I need to get my powers under control so I can help everyone. Tomorrow, it is time to leave...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Next Time on, A New World means A New Destiny:**

**Chapter 4: Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy…Time Sure Does Fly…**

* * *

I finally finished this chapter! I'd like to thank those who gave me ideas and read the news I posted on my Deviant Art account. To Bishonen'sFoxyMiko at the end that was your little idea that was a edited because that's just how it ended up (I just wrote and it ended up being Kagome who offered instead of Jak, LOL), thank you for that again by the way. I was about 3/4 finished and I just said I'd finish before going to bed and I did it, YAY! (Actually, talking to Isshi Urahara about an idea made me want to finish it, thanks for the inspiration.)

Hopefully by the time I post this I'm half way with the next chapter **[_CORRECTION - It's actually done :) but won't be up until the chapter after that is completed. Notice my cycle xD_]**. (I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will stay with me till the story is complete, I will finish it!) We are about half-way through the first game now, so in a few chapters or so we should be on the second game, woot! :D Trust me, you'll know when that is. I have the next chapters thought about, I will work hard.

The area I was stuck was on was the 'Would You Rather...' part, I came up with adding that game in and the writers block went away for the rest of the chapter. Did you like that? I almost made really dirty questions but the first game is a little innocent for the questions I came up with so I didn't put them in, maybe I'll continue 'Would You Rather...' in the next game, haha.

NOTE: Something you might like to know, the reasons I know the games so well: This is my favorite game series ever, I'm playing through as I write, I kinda remember almost everything since I've probably played them like a million times (never gets old for me), I have a script, and that's pretty much it.

_ANOTHER THING TO NOTE: My profile here and my Deviant Art profile will have news about what's happening and the stories, so check there once in a while if you want to know everything._

_~I've had this finished for a long time, since like around July 2011, but I'm finally getting back into my writing mode, so yea. _

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! This is your gift~

**Oh and drop a REVIEW or MESSAGE ME, cause that really makes me want to write, which has been proven by me finishing this chapter. **

**NOTICE! Go READ and REVIEW my drabble series_ 'Seven Kisses' _I've written it for the fans of this story. :) **

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 7/4/12

Last Revised: 6/4/12


End file.
